Буркинийские протестующие
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Дубина, Палка, Мачете, Камень, Коктейль Молотова, Слезоточивый газ, Полицейский щит, Полицейская дубинка |Враги: = Буркинийская полиция, Буркинийская армия}} Буркинийские протестующие — участники массовых антиправительственных выступлений в Буркина-Фасо, начавшихся 28 октября 2014 г. История Массовые выступления оппозиции в Буркина-Фасо начались 28 октября 2014 г., когда стало известно, что парламент собирается рассмотреть поправки в конституцию, которые давали бы право Фасо Блэз Компаоре, пришедшему к власти в результате переворота в 1987 году, вновь баллотироваться на пост главы государства на выборах 2015 года. В стране вспыхнули массовые демонстрации. Президент объявил о роспуске правительства и введении ЧП на территории всей страны. Позже Фасо Блэз Кампаоре заявил, что уходит в отставку. Сразу после отставки президента руководство республикой взял на себя командующий вооруженными силами Оноре Траоре. Однако затем власть сменилась опять – новым временным президентом стал подполковник Исаак Зида, который ранее был начальником охраны главы государства. 1 ноября 2014 г. коалиция оппозиционных партий и организаций гражданского общества не признали взятие власти армией после отставки президента Блеза Компаоре и заявили, что выйдут на улицы в знак протеста, в воскресенье, 2 ноября: Галерея Файл:Women protest during a rally against the president seeking another term in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso, Oct. 27, 2014.jpg|Протестующие женщины в Уагадугу, 27 октября 2014 г. Файл:2014-635502845678199457-819.jpg Файл:458092256-e92df0d59dd6036550cfc32469b8ee653b9737d4.jpg Файл:A protester holds a sign, which refers to President Blaise Compaore, during a demonstration in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso October 28, 2014.jpg|Протестующий держит транспарант, который относится к президенту Блеза Компаоре, 28 октября 2014 г. Файл:Burkina Faso opposition supporters protest in Ouagadougou on Oct. 28, 2014 against plans to let the long-serving president extend his rule beyond 30 years.jpg|Протестующие в Уагадугу, 28 октября 2014 г. Файл:Burkina Faso opposition supporters take part in a protest on Oct. 28,2014 in Ouagadougou..jpg|Сторонники оппозиции участвуют в марше в Уагадугу, 28 октября 2014 г. Файл:People march against Burkina Faso President Blaise Compaore's plan to change the constitution to stay in power in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso, October 29, 2014.jpg|29 октября 2014 г. Файл:A car burns outside the parliament building in Burkina Faso as people protest against President Blaise Compaore in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso, Oct. 30, 2014..jpg|Горящий автомобиль у здания парламента Буркина-Фасо, 30 октября 2014 г. Файл:A car burns outside the parliament building in Burkina Faso as people protest against their longtime President Blaise Compaore who seeks another term in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso, Thursday, Oct. 30, 2014.jpg Файл:A man lies injured from bullet wounds fired by Burkinabe soldiers in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso, October 30, 2014.jpg|Лежащий человек получил огнестрельное ранение от буркинийского солдата, 30 октября 2014 г. Файл:Anti-government protesters set fire to the parliament building in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso, October 30, 2014.jpg|Антиправительственные демонстранты подожгли здание парламента в Уагадугу, 30 октября 2014 г. Файл:Protesters facing the burning Burkinabé parliament on 30 October 2014..jpg| Файл:Protesters shout near the parliament building in Burkina Faso, Oct. 30, 2014.jpg| Файл:Protesters stand outside the parliament in Ouagadougou as cars and documents burn outside.jpeg| Файл:Anti-government protesters take over the parliament building in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso, October 30, 2014.jpg Файл:Protesters stand outside the parliament in Ouagadougou on Oct. 30, 2014 as cars and documents burn outside..jpg|Протестующие сжигают автомобили и докумнтацию перед зданием парламента, 30 октября 2014 г. Файл:Protestors pour water on a injured man near the parliament building in Burkina Faso as people protest against President Blaise Compaore in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso, Oct. 30, 2014.jpg|Протестующие помогают своему раненному товарищу. Файл:Soldiers attempt to stop anti-government protesters from entering the parliament building in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso, October 30, 2014..jpg|Солдаты пытаются остановить антиправительственную демонстрацию около здания парламента в Уагадугу, 30 октября 2014 г. Файл:Soldiers attempt to stop anti-government protesters from entering the parliament building in Ouagadougou, October 30, 2014.jpeg Файл:A crowd gathers on Oct. 31, 2014 in front of army headquarters in Ouagadougou, demanding that the army take over following the resignation of the president..jpg|Толпа протестующих перед штаб-квартирой ВС Буркина-Фасо в Уагадугу требует, чтобы армия взяла на себя управление страной после отставки президента, 31 октября 2014 г. Файл:An anti-government protester throws a tear gas canister at riot police in Ouagadougou, capital of Burkina Faso,.jpg|Антиправительственный протестующий бросает слезоточивый газ в спецназ, Уагадугу, столица Буркина-Фасо. Файл:B1B884mCYAA4VvZ.jpg Файл:B1CbhM9IEAAhAc2.jpg Файл:B1UH0KmIEAAJO73.jpg Файл:BvvzfOgIQAAd9g5.jpg Файл:Part-PAR-Par8016772-1-1-0.jpg Источник *http://news.bigmir.net/world/856263-Protesti-protiv-zahvata-vlasti-vozobnovyatsya-v-Byrkina-Faso Категория:Воины Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины Буркина-Фасо Категория:Протестующие